Person Who Concieves Frenzy
by THE TOM HANKS EXPERIENCE
Summary: Decus slowly slided closer, not enough for his love to comment. "A person who strikes fear in everyone's hearts, even demons and the Goddess Martel... a person who concieves frenzy." Alice x Decus, one-shot, continuation of 464th Day.


**...yeah. I decided to continue the mini-story, except making it as another one-shot and giving it a new title. It's a bit longer, too! Took a little over three pages, front and back (making it six total). But it's still under a thousand words... *resists FF reference* Oh, let's see... it continues right after Decus closes the door in the Palmacosta inn. ENJOY**

**Disclaimer!!::I don't own anything. Nothing. Nada. Zip. I'd like to, but that's called plagarism. .___. All things mentioned go to Namco-Bandiai.**

**...I really need to double check my work.**

* * *

Decus turned back around, facing the person of his affection. He watched her for a moment. Alice's breathing was slow, and regular. Her hands were crossed together, and she was twiddling with her thumbs. Her outfit was in slight disarray, like her ribbons were wrinkled and soiled with dirt and blood, but not enough to distract from her glowing beauty. Her hair was mangled, but showed signs of feeble attempts to fix it. Decus smiled; he knew that she had tried to look good for him. Her eyes were watching him, looking disgusted… but they also looked longing.

For what? Surely not her parents; the day she burned the orphanage down, she had denounced her parents and their weaknesses, their faults. Perhaps Decus himself…? But that, too, was impossible; Alice wanted nothing to do with the human. Power seemed like the more sensible, and realistic, choice. And she was going to get her chance, too…

Alice's eyes soon turned into a glare. "What're you looking at, you pedo?" she asked bitterly, picking under her fingernails.

Decus laughed. "…nothing, my dear," he said coolly. "I was simply marveling at how beautiful you look."

Alice sighed, moving her head down, eyes still locked on Decus, then looked down. "Don't be stupid. As much as I hate admitting it, I look like crap. Stop trying to flatter me."

Decus shook his head. "I'm not, you really do look—"

"Stop."

Decus closed his mouth.

Alice glanced up again, then returned to her nails, starting on her forefinger. "You've been in a good mood today. You're not planning anything ridiculous, are you?"

Decus straightened in posture. She noticed him. She _actually_ noticed him, and commented. He was so ecstatic, that he could just run up to her and kiss her.

But he resisted the urge. He smiled, and raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so you noticed? I'm impressed; it must be working." When Alice didn't respond, he spluttered, "M-my Iron Maiden. You know, the thing I carry m-my sword in? It's a charm and it'll take effect tomorrow!"

Alice stopped, looking at him awkwardly. "You've had that thing for over two years now. I don't think it's going to work tomorrow, of all days."

Decus grinned. "Ah, but that's the thing. The ad said it will take 765 days to work. And that's tomorrow!"

Alice groaned. "…and what, I'm going to fall at your feet, and fall in love with you?" Decus replied with a large grin and a nod. "Ugh, people like you are the reason stupid companies are still in business. How do you know it's not another scam?"

"Because, it was in the catalogue, right next to the workout machine and flashy ad for _Eau de Seduction_~!"

She rolled her eyes. "You are such a sap. Why do I talk to you?"

Decus frowned. "Are you… sure?"

Alice snorted. "Duh. Haven't I been telling you for six years that I don't want anything to do with you?"

He stared straight at Alice. "Not that."

Alice stopped smiling. He was being serious. "…you mean tomorrow? Of course I am; why would I not be?"

"I'm worried something might happen to you."

"What, I'll get scratched? As long as you keep everything off of me—including yourself—I'll be able to heal, and that'll be the end of it." Alice pushed back her bangs again. "Personally, I'm more worried about you, not me."

Decus' eyes practically started to sparkle; his whole face lit up. "You're worried about _me_?"

Alice sighed. "Don't take that the wrong way. I'm just afraid you'll screw up big time, and get in the way of one of my spells. You'll be sorry if you do."

Decus nervously laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it, my dear. We'll take them down. Together." He sat on the other edge of the bed.

The half-elf covered her mouth to suppress a shriek. "W-what are you doing? Who told you that you can sit on my bed? You'll st—" She stopped. She couldn't use the "smell" excuse now, especially since Decus had just finished his shower. "…whatever," Alice dejectedly sighed. "Just don't get any closer."

There was a minute of silence. Then Alice mumbled, "…leave her to me."

Decus blinked. "Hmm?"

"Leave Martmart to me. You can have her pet, if you want."

A light went on in his mind. "Ah. Right."

Alice clenched her hands into small fists. "I will defeat them… and with their deaths, I will gain limitless power." A small smile spread across her face.

Decus nodded. "And the world will answer to you… right?"

Alice's smile grew, producing a small hint of a snaggle tooth. "Right. When people think of me, they will be afraid of what I can do."

Decus slightly slid closer, not enough for his love to comment. "A person who strikes fear in everyone's hearts, even demons and the Goddess Martel… a person who conceives frenzy."

Alice turned to face him. She nodded. "'A person who conceives frenzy"… that sounds really catchy. You do have your moments, Dum—uhm, Decus."

It all happened so fast. Decus smiled so his teeth practically took up half of his face. And, in a sudden moment of ecstasy and love, he rushed over and put his arms around her waist.

Alice screamed so loudly, that Aramis, who was sleeping just outside her window, peeked in, making soft _coo_ing noises.

"What are you doing, you creeper!" she shrieked, banging Decus on the head and trying to pull herself away. But she couldn't; his grip was just too strong.

Or maybe her will wasn't enough to try.

Alice sighed, then stopped trying to resist him. She put her hand on Decus' violet hair, and slowly rubbed it.

Maybe an affectionate pet wasn't so bad.

* * *

**As always, I want criticism, so I can put up longer, more detailed fanfictions. Expect mainly "Tales of" stuff from me.**

**I hope to try and see what their last day is together, as well as what happens after the climactic fight.**

**Thanks a lot. :33**


End file.
